


Im going to hell for writing this

by Anonymous



Category: Lab Rats: Elite Force (TV)
Genre: Changed, FUCK, Like, M/M, SO, Smut, Somehow, and i take no responsibility whatsoever, and she was talking about how she sucks at art, and thats not fair, and then, because she is brilliant at art, cause she IS, i mean not complaining, if she stopped complaining about her art, im not just saying that, it’s all my friends fault for being so good at art, just if she admitted to herself she was amazing, look - Freeform, my friend and i were slap happy, so i said, the topic, we made a deal where i would write lab rats smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26296855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Chase and kaz fuck?? If youre actually looking to jack off i reccomend not reading this because there’s a fun twist at the end
Relationships: Chase Davenport/Kaz
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: Anonymous, Anonymous Fics





	Im going to hell for writing this

Chase doesn’t know how he ended up here.

He remembers saying that he doesn’t want to sleep in his capsule. He remembers reading about the feeling of collapsing in a warm bed and he remembers realizing he had never had that. He remembers Kaz’s shock at hearing he had slept standing up his entire life and he remembers Kaz telling him to sleep in his bed for the night.

Chase remembers saying yes.

Chase does not remember the time since then.

He sort of just sat in his room in anticipation for the next hour. He fidgeted on his phone for a while. He wrote out lesson plans for helping Oliver train. And he sat. His brain addled, his head feeling full of water.

Then Kaz came in and told him he was about to go to bed.

So Chase laid down and waited.

The experience of snuggling into warm blankets did not disappoint- Chase sunk down into the mattress, the blankets feeling heavy and immediately making Chase sleepy. He finally relaxed his neck on the pillow and pulled the blankets a little higher.

Then he felt Kaz’s weight next to him.

Kaz didn’t say anything. Chase didn’t say anything. It took a few minutes for Chase to remember how to breathe.

Then Chase was used to it. He shifted on his back, closed his eyes, and decided he would sleep. He completely stilled, waiting for sleep to come. It didn’t.

Especially not after he heard Kaz.

Breathy, stifled moans. Coming from Kaz.

Chase felt his entire body tense up. His eyes shot open. He didn’t move.

Kaz kept going. Chase tried to relax.

Chase realized his own dick was stiffening.

Chase tried to think about anything else. Kaz let out another broken moan. Chase’s dick reacted accordingly. Then Kaz whispered, “Chase-“

Of course. Chase’s dick sprung up in response.

And then again, “Chase-“

Kaz’s voice was rough and hollow. Chase had never heard it like this before. Chase felt an idiotic temptation to let Kaz know he was awake. 

“Kaz?” Chase fucking hated himself.

Kaz flipped around, facing Chase. His face was completely flushed, his eyes glassy. “Chase.” He whispered.

It didn’t feel real. Kaz’s hair was mussed. It was taking all of Chase’s concentration not to look lower than Kaz’s face.

“Stop.” Chase said simply. His voice audibly shook. Kaz quickly took his hands off his dick.

Chase tried not to let Kaz’s obedience affect him.

Kaz bit his lip, and then whined. The audacity.

Chase didn’t realize how hard he was breathing up until then.

Chase reached out experimentally. He barely touched Kaz’s dick before Kaz bucked his hips into Chase’s hand. Kaz whined again. Chase was painfully hard.

Chase scooted closer to Kaz. Kaz tried to choke down a moan.

Chase slowly wrapped his hand around Kaz’s dick and started pumping. Kaz moaned satisfyingly. Chase kept a slow pace for a few seconds before Kaz stopped him.

“Wanna- wanna suck you off.” Kaz muttered. Chase just nodded. He couldn’t nod fast enough. He pushed himself up onto his pillow. Kaz pulled off Chase’s sweatpants. Chase kicked them off, the tent in his boxers still somehow growing. Kaz hooked his fingers in Chase’s boxers and pulled those off, too. 

Chase’s dick sprung up, exposed to the cold air for a few seconds before Kaz wrapped his lips around it hungrily.

Kaz bobbed down on Chase’s dick, cheeks hollowed. Chase fucked into Kaz’s mouth. Kaz moaned around Chase’s dick, pulling another moan from Chase. “Fuck,” Chase breathed, “Your mouth is so good.”

Kaz took Chase deeper, making Chase bit down on his lip to choke back a moan. “So pretty.” He whispered. Chase leaned back on the bed frame and threaded his fingers in Kaz’s hair.

Then the shapeshifters threw a bomb at the room. And chase and kaz both died. They died happy at least. I mean they didn’t get to cum which sucks but they can cum when they’re dead. In heaven. Thats what heaven is, right? Can you tell that I’m slap happy and tired? Anyway yep they both died. Fuck you dude.


End file.
